Alternate Meetings
by MixedAssassin7
Summary: Connor and Rudi meet in a more modern alternate universe as children. Rated T for possible second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Meeting**

I got this idea from a small comic entitled "Family" by Kiaraz of . This is a more modern alternate universe where Ratonhnhaké:ton (Connor) and Rudi meet as young children in school. Check out the comic this is based on! It is so cute!

The first day of school with the children at the public school was bad enough being teased for his birth name. Young Ratonhnhaké:ton felt more embarrased as the teacher gave them the assignment of drawing their family. He shouldn't feel ashamed, it isn't his fault his father was in his life. Ratonhnhaké:ton hovered closely at his desk drawing his picture.

"Alright class! Time to put up your pictures!" Called the teacher as the class came to it's end.

The children, laughing and telling of their families with the others, placing the pictures on the wall around the pinned up word FAMILY. Ratonhnhaké:ton stood there, pensive about putting up his drawing. The others had brothers and sisters. Mothers and fathers and their pets. After a moment, Ratonhnhaké:ton mustered up the courage for him to put up his drawing. Just after him was a girl with a drawing of her and her mother. Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to the girl surprised. He thought he was the only one without a father. The girl made a shy smile at him and held her hand out to shake.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Rudi. What's your name?"

"Ra-"He swallowed to clear his throat."Ratonhnhaké:ton," he answered, shaking Rudi's hand.

"I thought I was the only person who didn't have a dad," Rudi said as the class went outside to play with the others in their grade.

"Me too," he replied.

The two walked in silence for a moment and sat down underneath one of the trees on the school's playground.

"So...you wanna play with me and my friends?" Rudi asked him after some time in silence.

"Uh...yes."

"Great! Come on!" She ran towards a small group at the swingset but stopped when she realized Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't going with her. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, come on!"

For some reason the sound of his name being pronounced correctly from his new friend's lips gave him confidence as he followed her to the others.

~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother, must we move away?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked his mother for the upteenth time that day to try and persuade her to not leave for further north.

"Yes, my son. Your grandmother needs us to help her," his mother, Kaniehtí:io, answered him for the upteenth time that day.

"But I like it here! I have friends!"

The look in his mother's eyes was too much for Ratonhnhaké:ton to comprehend at his young age, but it looked sad.

"I know my son, but we must go."

Through much arguing over the weeks between the two the day came for the last day of school. The last day of him being with his friends.

At least they got to see him off.

"Donadagohvi," Rudi whispered to herself as the car drove off.

**I hope you all liked this! Should I do another chapter when they meet again as teenagers? (17-18 years old?) You tell me! And what Rudi said at the end was "Until we meet again" in Cherokee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 2! There will be another chapter or two if people keep liking this fic of an AU. When a character's name is in bold and underlined means it's in their point of view.**

**-=11 years later=-**

**Connor**

"Good morning, pup," my father said. Patting my head on his way to get coffee at breakfast.

I smile and say back, "Good morning, old wolf."

I had begun living with my father a little over a year ago deciding it might not be too bad to know him. I was sort-of right. We argue often, but I suppose fathers and sons do that.

"You plan on doing anything today?" I ask him. I take a bite of bacon from my plate.

"I was going to inquire about your time as a young child. Such as...Where did you go to school? I was told you moved up to Boston with your mother from some Southern state."

"Yes. Georgia. I had some nice friends there."

"Good. That's good. Who were they?"

I feel a little bad that I can't seem to remeber most of their names, though I still remember _hers._

"I remember Rudi," I say.

"And what was Rudi like?" Father leaned forward, listening.

"From what I recall she was kind, funny, protective and stubborn."

"'From what you recall?' Did you not keep in touch?"

"We didn't have Facebook like today Father."

Then I realized something: I have Facebook! I can look her up and see what she's been up to these last eleven years.

"I'll be right back!" I say jumping from the table to run upstairs to my room. Taking my laptop from my bed I go back to the dining room, sit beside my father and turn it on.

"Alright..."

I type in R-U-D-I and there are about seven results on the search bar. I type in her last name: Maher and get one result. I click on the picture and find it to be a vulpix from Pokémon. She still lives in Georgia, goes to the high school with the same name, so she still lives in the same city. Her birthday is about two or so weeks away in early March.

I click on pictures and find some of her friends in costumes and I find few of her. She is...wow. She looks beautiful.

"You can message her, you know," Father says, making me jump.

"O-Oh, yeah."

I type in a quick message: Hello Rudi. I don't know if you remember me but I am Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway. You stood up for me in elementary school and I would like to know if it was possible for sometime for us to meet again and catch up? I hope to hear from you soon.

**Rudi**

I hear my phone vibrate and grab it to check what notice has come up.

**1 Facebook Message**

I touch the screen to take me to my inbox and see a message from Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway from elementary school. Of course I remember him! He was such a sweetheart! From reading this message he might still be the polite boy I knew. I message him back:

Of course I remember you! I would love to meet up again to catch up! If you still live in Boston from when you moved then you could possibly come to the city and hang out with me after my school lets out this week for early release. Hope to see you!

After I hit send I suddenly remember I have dance practice after school for three hours that day! Maybe he won't mind?

My phone vibrates again a few minutes later with another message from Ratonhnhaké:ton. He says he can make it this Friday for after school.  
"Okay Rudi...you can handle this. He's a good person. He won't mind."

I sigh.

**I hope you liked chapter 2! Do review. I love seeing reviews! Give any tips as to what you feel the meeting should go or something of that nature. **


End file.
